IStart a Fanwar
iStart a Fan War is the sixth and seventh episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 76th/77th overall. It is the season's first double episode/TV Movie/Special, and the sixth movie overall after "iGo To Japan", "iDate a Bad Boy", "iFight Shelby Marx", "iQuit iCarly", and "iPsycho". It includes various guest stars.Miranda's twitter status on 08/02/10 It first aired on Friday, November 19th, 2010.[http://www.nickutopia.com/2010/10/16/icarly-episode-istart-a-fan-war iCarly' Episode " iStart A Fan War "], Nickutopia.com (Oct. 16, 2010) Jack Black, among others, is a guest star. Plot Carly has a crush on Adam, a guy at Ridgeway. When Adam asks Carly if she wants to go on a date, Carly is upset upon realizing she can't go on one, since iCarly is doing a big panel at Webicon (a spoof of Comic-con). However, at Webicon, Adam shows up. At the panel Stacey Dillsen (from Zoey 101) asks about the circumstances behind Carly and Freddie's relationship. However, this esculates into a Creddie vs. Seddie fanwar, which Sam emphasizes by saying that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. Sam was more interested in her Fat Shake then trying to settle the dispute. This is a major setback for Carly, since her crush Adam won't want to go out with her. Finally, Carly, Sam and Freddie try to explain to the audience that no one is dating, and that Carly likes Adam. This backfires, however, when the Creddiers think that Adam took Carly away from Freddie, and they end up attacking Adam as the gang leaves. Meanwhile, Spencer dresses up as Aruthor from World of Warlords (spoof of World of Warcraft) to Webicon and confronts Aruthor's mortal enemy, Aspartamay (played by special guest star Jack Black). The two enter a major fight. Carly tries to intervene, but gets attacked by Aspartamay. She rips off Aspartamay's jewel (his life force), effectively killing him (much to the iCarly gang's annoyance). As a sub-plot, Gibby and Guppy are trying to get to Webicon to meet Carly, Sam and Freddie, but their grandfather (played by guest star Jack Carter) is stuck at the In-and-Out Burger, trying to order soup, which they don't have, and refusing to go to Webicon, since he hates corn (he thinks Gibby's saying Webicorn). Quotes Adam: '''Hey is that a battery? '''Carly: It's a C battery. Adam: ''Stare'' Carly: '''It's great for flashlights. '''Adam: ''and smiles'' Spencer: It's not a game. It's a lifestyle. Freddie: Actually, it's an MMORPG. Carly: MMM-what? Freddie and Spencer: sigh Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. bump Carly: I blame myself for asking what. Spencer: 'I'm gonna go get some cheese so I can eat cheese while I play! '''Carly: '[to Freddie] Oh my God, it's Adam, he wants to video chat, be cool... '''Sam: (takes a sip of Diet Dr. Fozz but then spits it out) Ugh! This is diet. Carly: (annoyed and explicitly) I TOLD YOU it was diet...now go get a sponge! Carly: Here's your nerd stick! (After the crowd pulls Freddie in and Spencer tries to pull him out and he fails) Sam: It's true, Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. and Freddie look shocked, the fans start fighting Sam: Oh, c'mon! This is fun! Freddie: Will you pull your head out of your Fat Shake and listen to me?! Freddie: Did you tell Adam that Sam was kidding? Carly: Yeah, but he still thinks that you and I have some thing going on. Sam: Why? Carly: ´Cause you just said so into a microphone! Carly: A shuttle is gonna come get my cute, future husband Adam and shuttle him right out of my life! Aspartamay: You maggot, you fool, know you not what you say, prepare to be OWNED by Aspartamay! Spencer: You look like you're hungry, so taste the blade of Aruthor! Aspartamay: Your blood, it will boil, your flesh I shall burn into eternal damnation, but I guess that you've earned it! Spencer: You will beg for mercy, when I own you in the FACE! Aspartamay: I'll thrust my sword through your lily white gullet, you'll look like a troll with a chambermate mullet! Spencer: You emanate a stench so foul that when you're near it makes me HOWL! Aspartamay: I'll bleed ye dry and ye shall cry, (imitating a baby crying) Wah wah wah wah, ba ba ba ba! Gibby's grandfather: What kind of restaurant doesn't have soup? I thought this was America! Carly: Look, do you have a question that's not about me and Freddie dating? Craig: So you and Freddie are dating. Carly: I want him out of here! Can someone get him out of here? security guard sends Craig and Eric out of the room Eric: Great, now you got us kicked out. Just like the Teen Choice Awards! Craig: Oh, that was your fault. Eric: You're the one who had to touch Justin Bieber's hair! Sam: I don't know if you people have tried a Fat Shake yet, but I have and its like suckin' heaven through a straw. Carly: NONE of us are dating! (pause) Interviewer: YOU lie! Freddie: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!! (means "finally" in Spanish) Sam: (only in the promo) This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever. Jerry Trainor: (dressed as Aruthor on a behind the scenes look) Fighting Jack Black for 14 hours straight...it is a nightmare. And I'm still- (gets slapped by Jack Black) ''OW! '''Jack Black:' (dressed as Aspartamay) Fifteen hours, my friend!! Trivia * Freddie did not end up with Carly, nor Sam at the end of this episode. * In the audience there were more Creddie fans at Webicon than they were of Seddie fans, perhaps a continuity nod to Freddie blogging about kissing Carly, and the fandom not knowing about Sam and Freddie's sharing their first kiss. * The episode rated at 5.02 mil. viewers.Friday Cable Ratings: iCarly > Celtics-Thunder; Sanctuary, Friday Night Smackdown! Drop Back +Big Time Rush & More TVbythenumbers.com (Nov. 22, 2010) The main reasons for the much lower viewership than usual were probably a Disney Channel original airing of Hannah Montana: The Movie and the opening night of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. *Airing on-line link for iStart a Fanwar *Webicon is a massive web-centric gathering akin to the real life Comic-Con. *Webicon was in the same building that Ginger Fox preformed. *This is the second time Carly's head was almost hit. The first time was in iWanna Stay with Spencer. (The fan of hammers) *This episode features appearances by recurring characters from two Dan Schneider-produced Nickelodeon series. Scott Halberstadt, Alec Medlock and series staff writer Jake Farrow reprise their recurring roles of Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz and Gavin Mitchell, respectively from Drake & Josh, and the red Skynauts from the episode "Battle of Panthatar" are also seen in the audience. Abby Wilde also reprises her recurring role from Zoey 101, Stacy Dillsen, who references her character's annoying lisp. *Webicon was a major plot point in "iPsycho", although the characters never made it to Webicon in that episode. The events of "iPsycho" are mentioned in the second scene when Carly and Sam are doing the web show. *This is the second time Miranda Cosgrove and Jack Black have worked together, they previously co-starred in the 2003 comedy School of Rock. *When the director, writer and such are credited in the first and second scenes, it features a crystaline font in the show's regular credit type using pink and blue (instead of yellow and blue as previously), the same credit scheme used in the season four version of the opening credits. This is similar to the credit display used in Victorious. *Nevel was set to appear as a Seddie fan, but Dan Schneider stated Nevel hates all three of them, and also he would not have had a big part in the episode. *While the previous four episodes feature the opening credits ending with the characters all jumping, this one is the first to feature the five in the studio with microphones. *In one of the promos for the episode, in which Spencer and Aspartamay are fighting, Sam says to Freddie, "This is the most hillarious nerd fight ever." However, it was only seen in the promo and was cut from the finished episode for unknown reasons. *The episode is fan based, as Seddie and Creddie are part of the main plot. *Spencer as a character in World of Warlords (parody of World of Warcraft) confronts his enemy, Aspartamay, played by special guest star Jack Black. * The man yelling "You Lie!!" after Carly says no one is dating is a reference to Congressman Joe Wilson who yelled that at President Obama in 2009 during a joint Congressional address. *Jack Black and Jerry Trainor chant and sing in this episode. *A sign for "DanWarp" appears at a stand at Webicon. *Sam taking a sip of Diet Dr. Fozz and spitting it out could be a possible reference to the end of the Drake and Josh episode "Dr. Phyllis Show" when Drake takes a diet soda and ends up spitting it out in disgust after realizing its diet (incidentally, an earlier episode also features Sam drinking a diet soda only to spit it out due to the taste of the drink). *Carly's coffee table is shown to actually have water in it with a remote-controlled boat. However, this may be a different table than the one from iGot a Hot Room, as behind the scenes photos depicted it as a glass table. *Justin Bieber and the Teen Choice Awards are mentioned in this episode. *During Webicon, Sam is wearing a shirt that says "The City is Mine", which is a possible reference to another Nickelodeon series, Big Time Rush, and their song, "The City is Ours". *At the end no ships are revealed. Instead, Carly tells the crowd that iCarly is about comedy, not about romantic relationships. *If one looks at the band that plays as Spencer and Jack Black fight, you can see that Mandy Valdez's dad, who was shown on her hat in the episode "iWant My Website Back", is playing an instrument. *During the battle between Spencer and Aspartamay (Jack Black), they fight with 'tenacious floggers', a possible reference to Jack Black's real-life band, Tenacious D. *Guppy says "Happy Birthday!" for the third time. *When Aspartamay begins chanting, the words are derived from the "The Charm of Making " spoken by Merlin the 1981 film Excalibur. *The name "Aspartamay" is clearly derived from the artificial sweetener, aspartame . *Apparently, this episode takes place one year after "iPsycho", although that episode originally aired only five months earlier. Although "iPsycho" was filmed in Summer 2009, and this episode was filmed in Summer 2010, so it might go by film date rather than television date. *The restaraunt Gibby, Guppy, and their grandad visit is called "Inside Out Burger." This is a reference to a fast food restaurant in Los Angeles, California called the "In & Out Burger". "Inside Out Burger" appears in the "iDrive Thru" segments on iCarly.com. *When Adam sneaks up on Carly at WebiCon, he greets her with a screechy "Hey Lady!" This is an impression of Jerry Lewis's famous catchphrase, made famous in Who's Minding the Store?. *It was said that Kenan Thompson would appear, but this does not happen. It said he would appear in IParty with Victorious. *When Guppy yells, "I'm hearing the voices!" he could be referencing the then yet to be aired Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out", in a scene where Sikowitz yells, "I'm hearing the buzzing!" *This is the first time Spencer has sung in the series. *The horn blower also appears in a few episodes of the FOX comedy series "Glee". *A cardboard cutout of the Hungry Girl, aka, Lisa Lillien, the wife of Dan Schneider, appears near the end as the Gibson family walks in. Goofs *The appearances of the characters Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz and Gavin Mitchell from Drake & Josh cause somewhat of a retcon as the episode "iGet Pranky" features a scene in which Carly is seen watching an episode of Drake & Josh in a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's previous role as Megan Parker on that series, establishing that Drake & Josh exists as a TV series in the fictional iCarly universe. Also, Spencer was watching another episode of Drake & Josh ''featuring Jerry Trainor's previous role as Crazy Steve. *In the scene which the girl with the Pear Pad was showing proof of Carly and Freddie's love, she mentioned that she took screencaps of actual ''iCarly webisodes. However, in the picture where she shows Carly staring into Freddie's eyes (from the episode "iCarly Awards"), Freddie is actually holding the camera so she couldn't have actually screen-capped that moment. *Sam's Fat Shake is empty for about a minute in the episode, though closer to the end it's full again, though Sam may have just gotten another Fat Shake. *Sam used a flare gun, which is a very dangerous object to use in a crowd, especially in a building. This sort of incident occurred in Montreux when Frank Zappa and the 'Mothers of Invention' had to end a concert abruptly when a fan with a flare gun fired it, burning the building to the ground. The incident would be immortalized in Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water". *The fact that Gibby's grandfather can drive and read contradicts the events of iGot A Hot Room, as in that episode he was blind. Running Gags *Freddie tells Carly about sand paper. *Adu stands up and says something after Carly, Sam, or Freddie start a new sentence. *Every time Carly, Sam, or Freddie said that no one was dating, the fans would fight. *Spencer taking letters out of words to try to make them "cool talk" (i.e. "stume" for costume, "erk" for jerk, etc). *Sam kept talking about her fat shake. Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here References External Links RobSp1derp1g's review 406 Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Episode Galleries Category:Trivia Category:Quotes